Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū
Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (飛天御剣流, Flying Heavenly Sword Style) is an ancient kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly, created by Hiko Seijūrō I. Rooted in the concept of ichi no tachi, or to strike in a single blow, practitioners of this style use a combination of immense speed and agility, battōjutsu, and acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. The style commonly has the user keep one hand on the sheath at all times and stresses two-step attacks to ensure that the practitioner is never off guard while executing said attacks and allows the user to use the sheath as a shield to block attacks. Arguably, its most well-known trait is the surreal speed practitioners of this style use in battle (known as Shinsoku, or Godspeed), allowing the user to accelerate, maneuver, and strike at speeds most eyes are unable to properly follow. This allows the user to close considerable distance in seconds and strike down enemies before they can react. Despite each successor to this style becoming true masters of its teachings and skills, rarely have any of them been able to use this style to true perfection and bring out its full potential. Only Hiko Seijūrō I and XIII are able to surpass the generic limits normal limits of this style, such as going beyond god-speed without the need of battōjutsu strikes, letting them accelerate to speeds faster than the human eye can detect. The techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū have only been held by a select few through the course of it's entire history. In the face of its tremendous power as a style, this is due to its adherence to the strict yet responsible practice of ishi soden, which involves a single master training a single apprentice exclusively. This master-apprentice dynamic continues to point of succession in which the apprentice graduates into his mastery through a special rite of passage, in which they inherit the style's secret technique (ōgi) and the mantle of "Hiko Seijūrō". This process, however, results in the death of the current master at the hands of the apprentice who must use of the this secret technique - Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki - against them. Succession also awards the newly-appointed master an heirloom mantle which acts as the certification of mastery. This special mantle is also weighted which enables the master to continuously train their strength when worn, even with everyday activities. Due to its tremendous power and speed, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū has been nicknamed "The Black Ship of the Land" in that it would almost certainly secure absolute victory for whichever side might wield it in a conflict. In light of this probability, the practitioners of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū have historically maintained independence of any and all political entities, stressing highly the importance of wielding its expertise in the name of their fellow man. Under this duty, all generations of practitioners receive a great deal of insight regarding the human condition from the school's teachings. This includes instruction regarding the relativism of morality and the idea that perceptions of good and evil are not absolute; a potentially "good" human being can have any number of beliefs that may not mesh with those of the practitioner without necessarily being wrong. Other core tenants of the style include the idea the art of swordsmanship ultimately amounts to nothing more than a way to kill other human beings, regardless of the practitioner's intentions or beliefs, and that the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū should never be used to improve a practitioner's social standing, acquire wealth, or obtain political power. Finally, while heirs are encouraged to protect the defenseless and less fortunate, the Hiten Mitsurugi school ultimately permits its practitioners to execute individuals whom they deem to be truly deserving of death. As powerful as it may be, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū can also be detrimental to its practitioners. Medically speaking, the physical demands for Hiten Mitsurugi are tremendous. For anyone ill-equipped, , simply employing their techniques causes cumulative, physical damage to their body. According to physician Takani Megumi, the style is essentially a "superman's sword art", requiring someone with an incredibly athletic body to use effectively in the long term. Normally, the training provided during apprenticeship enables a practitioner to condition themselves properly. In turn, Hiko Seijūrō XIII is an example of the necessary conditioning for practitioners of the style to perform without incurring the cumulative trauma from regular usage, having developed an extraordinarily resilient physique with an incredible musculature over years in tenure as a Hiten Mitsurugi master proper. Himura Kenshin, by comparison, having left his training early, stunted his body's development resulting in a leaner, more fragile frame which culminated into progressive issues after mastering the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. After using the technique only seven times, he caused irreparable damage to his muscle tissue, decimating the agility and speed needed to exercise the more advanced techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi. But, with proper and regular training, the style serves as a veritable "fountain of youth" enabling practitioners to suppress the aging process. Kenshin, for instance, at nearly thirty years old, looks almost no different from the way he looked while in his late teens and his master, Hiko Seijūrō XIII, is 43 years old but looks exactly the same as he did when he was in his mid twenties. Techniques *Ryūtsuisen (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Flash) – From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump and often performing a midair roll to prop it up), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. **Ryūtsuisen ● Zan (龍槌閃・惨, Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster) – Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsuisen, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing. *Ryūkansen (龍巻閃, Dragon Coil Flash) – Most effective when surrounded by enemies as this technique has the user spin to attack in all directions. It can also be used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. The first two kanji used can also be read as tatsumaki, a Japanese term for "waterspout" or "tornado", and is often written with two different kanji used for "ryū/tatsu" (竜巻 as opposed to 龍巻). **Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji (龍巻閃・旋, Dragon Coil Flash: Hair Whirl) – One of the variations of Ryūkansen, Ryūkansen Tsumuji, like its other variations, is most effective as a counter attack, but can be used as an offensive attack. Unlike the original, Tsumuji involves a forward-Horizontal spin in a drilling motion like a torpedo. Tsumuji is the full kun'yomi reading of the kanji 旋, which is usually used as a term for "the whirl on top of one's head". **Ryūkansen ● Kogarashi (龍巻閃・凩, Dragon Coil Flash: Wintry Wind) – An alternate version used in Kenshin's Five Hit Combo against Shishio. Involves a single small side-step coupled with a 90 degree pivot turn inward and a back handed slash that quickly blasts the foe away; unlike the original version which is a full 180 degree full spin and slash. The Kogarashi is the quickest of the four variations, however, the weakest as well. It is the ideal Counter Attack when dealing with a faster or unreadable attack, Kogarashi can be performed as either a simple mid-way-stopping slash, or a full-coverage wide-slash; either way, it only involves a mere single turn. **Ryūkansen ● Arashi (龍巻閃・嵐, Dragon Coil Flash: Storm/Tempest) – A variation of the normal Ryūkansen, this technique places the swordsman in a full rolling somersault slash while attacking, making It an effective Counter Attack against downward slash attacks and/or from above. The attack often varies with its momentum in its appearances, and in some cases, the attack can possibly hit more than once to shred apart the opposition. **Ryūtsui ● Shōsen (龍槌・翔閃, Dragon Hammer-Soar Flash) – A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsui-Shōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. it is unknown if this move can be performed effectively without using a sakabatō, as the initial Ryūtsuisen would already be fatal if landed correctly with a normal katana. It can also work the other way around at times, where the Ryūtsuisen performed first instead, followed by a reversal-slash styled Ryūshōsen. *Ryūsōsen (龍巣閃, Dragon Nest Flash) – A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter or defend. **Ryūsōsen ● Garami (龍巣閃・咬, Dragon Nest Flash: Gnawing) – A technique that which targets the foe's head. *Doryūsen (土龍閃, Earth/Land Dragon Flash) – A ranged attack, Doryūsen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force. *Kuzuryūsen (九頭龍閃, Nine-Head Dragon Flash) – A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different swordstyles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be unavoidable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. **The nine heads of the targets are in counterclockwise while looking towards the target from the user's view. ***Karatake (唐竹/幹竹, Tang Bamboo/Tree Trunk Bamboo) Aimed at above head with downward strike: 壱 (ichi, one) ***Sakagesagiri (逆袈裟切り, Inverted Kasaya Cutter) Aimed at right shoulder diagonally: 弐 (ni, two) ***Miginagi (右薙, Right Mower) Aimed at right arm's center from the side: 参 (san, three) ***Migikiriage (右切上, Right Cutting Lift) Aimed at right arm's bottom/right wrist diagonally: 肆 (shi, four) ***Sakakaze (逆風, Inverted Wind) Aimed at groin area from below via upward stroke, or straight from front: 伍 (go, five) ***Hidarikiriage (左切上, Left Cutting Lift) Aimed at left arm's bottom/left wrist diagonally: 陸 (riku, six) ***Hidarinagi (左薙, Left Mower) Aimed at left arm's center from the side: 漆 (shitsu, seven) ***Kesagiri (袈裟切り, Kasaya Cutter) Aimed at left shoulder diagonally: 捌 (hatsu, eight) ***Tsuki/Shitotsu (刺突, Thrusting/Thorn Thrust) Aimed at center of chest, at breastbone: 玖 (kyū, nine) Ironically, the attack in some cases can be avoided entirely when out of attack range or even blocked but regardless, trying to avoid and/or block the attack head-on is impossible most of these cases meaning it must be avoided entirely. 'Battōjutsu techniques' *Sōryūsen (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash) – Seemingly a simple Battōjutsu strike, Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. **Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi (双龍閃・雷, Twin Dragon Flash: Thunder) – An alternate form of Sōryūsen wherein the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact and occupies the opponent's sword, the sword is drawn using Battōjutsu for a second strike. While the original Sōryūsen is designed to make two strikes, Sōryūsen Ikazuchi appears designed with the assumption that the first strike will be blocked. *Hiryūsen (飛龍閃, Flying Dragon Flash) – After assuming a Battōjutsu stance, one rotates one's body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at one's target. The force shoots the sword's grip out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing one to strike a target outside of one's zone and reach. As a battōjutsu move and as one that requires one's sword to be shot at the enemy, it can be assumed that accurate aim is required for this move (or else the weapon can easily be lost), and that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike, but the latter is not seen. *Ryūmeisen (龍鳴閃, Dragon Cry Flash) – An unusual technique in which one uses the godspeed of Battōjutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it in a practice known as Shinsoku Nōtōjutsu (神速納刀術, Godspeed Sheathed Blade Technique). The speed and force creates a miniature sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with particularly sensitive or acute hearing by affecting their auditory nerves. *Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki (天翔龍閃, 天翔龍の閃 or 天翔龍之閃; Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon) – The secret ultimate technique, a.k.a. the ōgi (奥義, secret skill) of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a powerful Battōjutsu technique whose secret lies in discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life, the penultimate requirement needed to master the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Practitioners *Hiko Seijūrō I *Hiko Seijūrō II *Hiko Seijūrō III *Hiko Seijūrō IV *Hiko Seijūrō V *Hiko Seijūrō VI *Hiko Seijūrō VII *Hiko Seijūrō VIII *Hiko Seijūrō IX *Hiko Seijūrō X *Hiko Seijūrō XI *Hiko Seijūrō XII *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Kenshin Himura *Hiko Seijūrō XIV *Paul Gekko *Velvet Kushinada Category:Techniques Category:Fanon